


Worth It

by Sotong_sotong



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Birthday Presents, Fluff, Kisa Shouta - Freeform, M/M, Yukina Kou - Freeform, drowning in fluff, sugary sweetness everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sotong_sotong/pseuds/Sotong_sotong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why sometimes certain things in life are absolutely worth the sacrifices made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> Beware of the fluff. Do not sink or drown in it.

Kisa will scowl and Kisa will bitch about a dozen reasons why Yukina shouldn't have gotten him such a costly birthday gift and Kisa will- well, Yukina's just going to chuckle through it all, and watch as his lover's ears turn some interesting shades of red.

 

After all, Kisa is - always will be - worth every single meal he'd skipped, and every minute of overtime shift at the bookstore in order to afford that little-special-something nestled inside his pocket.

 

So, just as he'd thought, nothing, just nothing could ever beat that - terriblysoaringincrediblybreathless - twinge in his chest when Kisa had said nothing about silver the locket dangling from Yukina's fingers, choosing instead to frame the sides of the younger man's face with his palms. In a second, in a mumbled ' you romantic sap ' , Kisa brought Yukina's head down, stopping only when their lips were barely apart, and then-

 

' How the hell do you expect me to get something way better than this for your birthday, Yukina !? '

 

Yukina could feel the tiny smooth quirks as Kisa smiled into their kiss.

 

Yep, he was right all along: Kisa is definitely worth everything.


End file.
